


A waiter named Dave

by Nightamethyst



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightamethyst/pseuds/Nightamethyst





	A waiter named Dave

A tall blonde waiter made his way around the room. His dark shades never leaving his face. Karkat couldn’t help but notice this waiter and how he looked. The white rolled up sleeves showing off his strong hands that held the trays, his long legs and how the long black pants made them look even longer, the black vest that held his chest and perfect waist. Karkat had been in such a daze that he didn’t notice that the waiter was now coming over to where he sat.  
“So what can I get you?” the waiter asked in a smooth voice that seemed to glide off his tongue like silk.  
“What?” replied Karkat, confused at the question.   
“Well you’ve been staring at me intently for fifteen minutes now, I assume you want something?” smiled the waiter as he leaned against the table.   
“I don’t want anything! I was just…checking the place out” retorted Karkat defensively.   
“Stare for five minutes you are checking the place out, stare for fifteen and you’re staring at something you like.”  
“What? Like hell I would like-“  
“Fine if you’re not going to order anything than I’m going to ask you to leave” the waiter began to walk away when Karkat said:  
“Wait!...I uh…shit! Give me a bloody mary.”   
The waiter smirked and answered “Right away sir.”   
Karkat couldn’t help but continue to stare at the waiter as he sat next to him and spoke while Karkat drank his drink. Now that he was closer Karkat could see the way his blonde hair shined in the light, the creases of his shirt hugged his body and just behind those shades he could see scarlet eyes that were like rare jewels.   
“Hey, are you even listening?” the waiter asked.  
“Huh yeah of course I am!” retorted Karkat realizing he’d been staring the whole time and hadn’t a clue as to what the waiter was going on about, something maybe about swords or something.   
“I said we’re closing. Everyone’s gone home.”   
Karkat looked around and saw a few waiters still around clearing empty tables. He wondered how long he’d been staring at the blonde to not notice the place was completely empty.   
“Shit, guess I better get going then” Karkat got up and left the bar.   
Outside he stood on the corner of the street waiting for a taxi to pass by. One passed and drove right pass him. “Fuck! Do any of these dumbass things know when to pull over?!” he yelled angrily.   
“You know you could just come home with me.”   
Karkat turned to see the blonde waiter standing against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and smirk on his face. Shades still covered his eyes but Karkat knew they were gleaming behind those shades.   
“WHAT?!”  
“Come on I only live two streets a way” the waiter said as he began to walk down the street.   
Karkat hesitated a moment then followed the blonde. The waiter was a good few inches taller and Karkat had to walk fast to keep up with his long strides as they walked down the empty streets.   
“So what’s your name?”   
“Huh?” the waiter turned his head to look at the troll but didn’t stop walking.   
“I said what’s your name shit face?! I’m going home with you I at least deserve a name!”   
“Don’t you know it’s rude to not give your name first?” replied the waiter remaining cool.   
“It’s Karkat, there happy? Now will you give me your fucking name?!”   
The waiter stopped.   
“Why’d you stop?”  
“Because we’re here” he answered as he unlocked the door to the apartment. He opened the door and turned back towards Karkat with a grin on his face.   
“Dave, my name’s Dave” he said smoothly and led Karkat inside.   
Karkat couldn’t figure out what it was about this stupid human that attracted him so much. The blonde locks that covered his forehead, his flat wide chest, his long legs, or maybe his smooth voice that always remained calm. His eyes grew wide as he noticed Dave was unbuttoning his shirt.   
“What the fuck are you doing?” Karkat asked in alarm, standing up from the couch he had been sitting on.   
“Getting out of my work clothes obviously.”   
Dave stopped and made his way over to Karkat, he pulled down his shades to the bridge of his nose, just enough for Karkat to see his ruby eyes staring at him.   
“Unless…you’d care to do it for me” Dave teased.  
Dave was only a few inches away. Fuck he’s close. Shit! Karkat thought as he looked into Dave’s eyes. His face began to become heated and he couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed Dave by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.   
Dave leaned into the kiss pushing Karkat down on the couch. Karkat ran his sharp fingernails down Dave’s shirt, undoing the rest of the buttons and tearing the shirt off. Dave quickly stripped Karkat of his shirt next, exposing the trolls bear skin. Dave traced Karkat’s pants outline before he undid them and pulled them off along with the boxers.   
“This is going to be one great tip” Dave said as he smiled and he slipped off his own pants and took his position above Karkat.


End file.
